


Les cartes ne mentent jamais

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa rédemption, personne n'en voulait.<br/>[saison 9 AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XIII-La mort

**Author's Note:**

> Encore eux?! Et ouais. Ce ship m'inspire, que voulez vous.  
> Cette fois le contexte est un peu particulier: Il se trouve qu'on monte un forum de rp avec des potes, et qu'il prend place dans un contexte de saison 9 alternative où les trials ont été complétés, et où les portes du paradis et de l'enfer ont étés refermés (mais grâce au pouvoir d'un mc guffin de derrière les fagots, Sam est pas mort, et Lucifer se balade sur terre sans sa grâce). J'y jouerais donc un Crowley humain, et ça a donnée lieu à tout pleins de headcanon un peu neuneu. Notamment le faite qu'il tire les cartes pour gagner sa vie ou qu'il est adopter un chien (fallait bien remplacer les hellhounds). J'en parlais avec une des co-fonda justement, et une question m'a effleurée l'esprit: Si Bobby était jouable dans ce contexte, quel comportement adopterait-il devant Crowley? Ni une ni deux, on m'a mis un coup de pied aux fesses et j'ai écris ma façon de voir les choses, mes crobby feels en plus.   
> Pardonnez-moi donc l'excuse bullshit pour le retour de Bobby sur terre, ainsi que pour ma lecture du tarot approximatif. 
> 
> Encore une fois, merci à Funyarinpa pour le bêta reading (sérieux, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi)! 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Bobby ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi il prenait la peine d'aller sonner, déjà ? Ah oui, cet abruti avait sûrement de quoi annihiler un Cù-Sìth. Comment une bestiole écossaise avait-elle réussi à se retrouver aux USA ? Bonne question. Toujours était-il qu'il avait besoin de sang de hellhounds pour la tuer, et que c'étaient des bestioles presque impossible à attraper, à moins de les avoir aux fesses, et il avait déjà donné, merci. 

La porte s'ouvrit, et Crowley (ou Carl, si on en croyait sa boîte aux lettres), tomba des nues. Décidément, ce vieux chasseur était littéralement increvable. Comment avait-il pu… ? Il ne prononça pas un mot, et resta à le regarder d'en bas, les yeux écarquillés, presque choqué. 

«  Bah quoi, t'as jamais vu un revenant ?  
\- Robert je... Je te croyais mort !  
\- Comme tout le monde.  
\- Je peux avoir une explication ? Ou au moins savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de me rendre visite là soudainement ? »

La raison en était pénible. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il voulait de son aide, c'était trop simple, et il avait quand même sa fierté. 

« J'ai besoin de saigner un de tes hellhounds, à cause d'un Cù-Sìth. C'est le seul moyen de les tuer.  
\- ...Je ne sais pas si tes fistons t'ont mis au courant, mais j'ai abandonné le post de roi des Enfers.  
\- J'sais bien. J'ai pas besoin de ta couronne, juste d'un de tes clebs.  
\- ...Je ne suis même plus un démon tu sais. »

Il soupira, et le laissa entrer. Et ce n'était pas un hellhound qui l'attaqua, mais simplement un chiot qui lui fit sa fête. Il regarda le chien, puis Crowley plus en détail. Il était toujours habillé en noir, mais il portait juste un jean et une simple chemise. Il avait sûrement laissé tomber le costume en même temps que la fonction. 

« Assis-toi, ça coûtera pas plus cher. Je te sers un verre ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien… »

Pas une seule once d'animosité, pas un sarcasme, pas un sourire en coin... Est-ce que c'était vraiment l'ancien roi des Enfers devant lui ? Il en était presque venu à douter. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé de personne ? Il s'assit sur le canapé indiqué, et un verre lui fut servi. Le chiot s'était affalé sur ses pieds, somnolant, et il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir un Crowley aussi humain devant lui.

« Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu revenir sur terre… »

Il aurait pu ne pas lui répondre, il aurait pu refuser son verre, juste exiger réponse à sa requête et repartir. Mais il était curieux de savoir comment il avait tourné, et si les éloges de Sam n'étaient pas une fausse impression.  
« Avec la tombée des anges, y'a eu des brèches d'ouvertes à certains endroits du Paradis. Il suffisait de « s’accrocher » à une Grâce et redescendre. Ça fait mal de retomber, mais Dieu merci y'en a qu'ont eu la présence d'esprit de pas m'enterrer. Et voilà, j'suis de retour.  
\- Je vois… ça à l'air plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Il aurait pu demander s'il avait encore du sang des bestioles de côté directement, mais il ne se sentait pas de couper court à la conversation. Il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y eut un long silence. Et Crowley laissait son index faire des ronds sur le haut de son propre verre, d'un air gêné. Il avait l'air gêné. 

« Bon, bon... Un Cù-Sìth tu dis ? Je suis pas sûr que le sang de hellhounds soit la seule chose qui puisse les tuer. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu un sort quelque part qui tuait toutes les races de chiens de descendance plus ou moins démoniaque, il faut juste que je le retrouve… »

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers une large bibliothèque remplie de livres à l'air ancien. Il les parcourut du regard.

« Certaines espèces sont plus ou moins descendantes des hellhounds, mais à force de croisement et de fusion avec d'autres créatures, ça donne des espèces à part. Les mâles en rut se comportent comme n'importe quel cabot, sauf qu'ils ne font pas la différence entre un membre de leur espèce et une autre créature ressemblant vaguement à un canidé... Ah ! »

Il sortit un livre épais, le parcourut, l'air concentré... Bobby eut vaguement l'étrange impression d'avoir un miroir en face de lui. Il se leva à son tour, et jeta un œil aux étagères. Il y avait quelques livres généralistes sur la mythologie, quelques-uns spécialisés dans les mythes celtiques, mais pour le reste, c'étaient essentiellement des grimoires et des traités de magie. 

« Tu joue aux apprentis sorciers ?  
\- Apprenti ? Oh je t'en prie. Ma mère était une sorcière, et elle avait naturellement le don pour la magie, et j'en ai hérité. Alors depuis que je suis humain, j'essaie de m'y remettre. »

Il referma le livre, le reposa, et lança un sourire qui était réminiscent d'un temps pas si lointain, où il avait encore toute cette agaçante superbe.

« J'ai peut-être récupéré une âme, mais je n'en suis pas pour autant inoffensif. »

Mais il le perdit ce sourire très vite, et préféra retourner à la préparation d'un enchantement. Il ouvrit un placard, sur la pointe des pieds, et sortit des choses aussi sympathiques que du sang de bouc, un couteau, et quelques ossements. 

« Il va falloir un poignard pour l'enchanter. Tu en as un sur toi ou je dois aussi te le fournir ? »

Bobby s'approcha, et lui en tendit un qui sortait tout droit de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il sortait toujours armé même quand ce n'était pas pour une chasse, et comme quoi, c'était toujours plus prudent. Tous les ingrédients furent broyés dans un bol, la lame fut trempée dedans, passée sur la flamme d'un briquet, et une formule en latin fut prononcée. Le métal s'illumina furtivement, comme chauffé, pour retrouver son état normal la seconde suivante.

« Et voilà. Pour les honoraires, on s'arrange comment ?  
\- ...Les honoraires ?! »

Est ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il comptait vraiment lui faire payer ?! Après tout ce temps, il était tout de même resté le même, jamais prêt à céder quoique ce soit sans rien en retour. Âme ou pas, c'était toujours le même au fond, toujours aussi égo…

« Fais pas cette tête, c'était une blague ! »

Il rit légèrement. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cela aurait été loin d'en être une…

« Tu m'excuseras mais la dernière fois que tu m'as rendu un service, j'ai dû te refiler mon âme. »

Le ton de Bobby était sec, empreint d'une certaine rancœur. Il avait croisé les bras, froncé les sourcils, et Crowley était comme décontenancé. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, l'air très visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne portait plus cette espèce de masque fait d'ironie permanente, et à vrai dire, il semblait même avoir du mal à contenir son malaise.

Depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, il payait les pots cassés. Il avait fait beaucoup de tort à beaucoup de gens, et ne pouvait rien y faire à part s'excuser et essayer de se racheter. Mais tout le monde lui fermait les portes, parce qu'il avait été un monstre pendant des années... Pourtant, tout lui semblait si lointain. C'était un mauvais rêve où il n'était que la moitié de lui-même, la mauvaise partie en l’occurrence. Il aurait tout fait pour trouver la rédemption, cesser d'être rongé par des cauchemars en forme de flashbacks des Enfers toutes la nuit. Mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'excuser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende. 

« Je suis désolé Robert.  
\- ...Désolé ?  
\- Désolé... Désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait... De t'avoir pris ton âme, de t'avoir traîné aux Enfers, d'avoir fait autant de mal à ta famille... Je… J'étais pas moi-même. J'étais comme... Comme endormi au fond, et je laissais juste la mauvaise partie s'exprimer et... Et je m'en veux. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un sanglot. Un sanglot. L'ancien roi des Enfers ravala difficilement ses larmes. Il détestait pleurer à vrai dire, c'était comme ouvrir une vanne qui ne pouvait pas se refermer. Il avait encore du mal à se contrôler quand il avait une vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait, et s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à pleurer pour autrui par manque d'empathie, il pouvait pleurer quand la culpabilité le prenait à la gorge de la sorte. Mais jamais il ne se serait laissé pleurer devant quelqu'un d'autre, il était encore trop fier pour ça. Il n'avait jamais dit le fond de sa pensée à personne. Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer aux Winchester mais... Ils avaient encore du mal à lui faire confiance, et pour cause. S'il ne voyait pas sa renaissance comme une chance de repartir à zéro si fort, il se serait probablement effondré sous le poids de ses remords. 

Le souffle qu'il expulsa fut pénible, tremblant. Bobby tombait des nues : il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que Crowley était capable de regretter quoique ce soit, ou pire, de pleurer. Aucune larme n'avait coulée, mais il était prêt à craquer à tout moment. Il le sentait et le voyait à son regard fuyant, bas, lui qui d'habitude avait la tête haute et les yeux toujours prêts à vous fusiller sur place. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas oublier ses affres, il l'avait quand même traîné aux Enfers, mais de l'autre, il voulait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession. Pour se laisser aller aussi facilement, il devait avoir profondément changé. Peut-être qu'il disait vrai, peut-être qu'il n'était qu'une partie de lui-même, et il savait pour être passé par cette étape à quel point c'est une zone de flou ô combien désagréable. 

Il posa sa main calmement sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ?  
\- Oui oui, c'est rien, j'ai encore un peu de mal à gérer mes émotions parfois, après un long moment à jouer les despotes sans cœur j'ai perdu l'habitude tu comprends… »

Il souriait, tentant de reprendre un semblant de façade. Mais son regard n'osait pas se relever pour croiser le sien, par honte. Il se trouvait parfaitement pathétique. Sa main ne quitta pas son épaule, et la prise de resserra sensiblement.

« Hey, j'peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement que ça, tu l'sais aussi bien que moi. T'as quand même pris mon âme et puis tu m'as jeté en Enfer. Mais... J'dis pas que je suis contre te laisser une seconde chance. Tu jouerais la comédie, tu te comporterais pas de cette manière. Alors si t'es sincère, on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases. Par contre si t'es en train de me mentir pour mieux m'entourlouper, j'te jure que j'hésiterais pas à te descendre de sang froid. »

Il cligna des yeux, osant enfin croiser son regard. Il articula à peines ses paroles, comme à nouveau sur le fil du rasoir. Il était perdu donc fragile, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : changer de conversation avant de vraiment craquer.

« Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup… »

Il s'éloigna, se défaisant de la prise de sa main devenu lourde pour aller se resservir un verre, retombant dans le canapé. Bobby suivit, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil juste en face. Et le voilà prêt à entamer une conversation avec un ancien ennemi de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

« Tu n'as pas l'air pressé d'aller le chasser, ton Cù-Sìth.  
\- ça sort qu'à la nuit tombée ses bestioles là, j'ai du temps à perdre. »

Un silence, de nouveau. Quoi dire entre antagonistes naturels ? Crowley tenta de briser la glace.

«  Admire quand même l'ironie de la situation : un chasseur tombé du paradis qui parle à un ancien démon devenu sorcier amateur... ça sonne presque comme un bon début de sitcom. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas censé encore me courir après vu mon statut ? »

Briser la glace en jouant avec le feu ? Habile... Il n'avait pas perdu son bagout en tout cas.

« Bah, les sorciers tant qu'il font pas chier, j'ai aucune raison de les descendre. Et puis c'est toujours pratique pour un chasseur d'en avoir un qui touche bien sa bille en magie dans ses contacts, la preuve.  
\- Flatteur... Pour le coup, ce sont plutôt mes origines qui m'ont servi. Pour être franc, je manque encore d'entraînement pour certains arts occultes. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… »

Il sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche.

« Je m'entraîne à tirer les cartes, mais c'est lassant de le faire à moi-même à force. Tu voudrais pas me servir de cobaye ?  
\- Tu joues les madames Irma ?  
\- La tarologie c'est du sérieux ! Il faut juste bien savoir le faire, c'est tout. Et puis si pour l'instant je vis sur des restes d'or nazi, ma réserve d'argent n'est pas inépuisable et il va bien falloir que je gagne ma vie un jour. Alors oui, je vais peut-être jouer les madames Irma comme tu dis, mais au moins je vais pouvoir gagner ma croûte à peu près honnêtement.  
\- A peu près honnêtement, ouais.  
\- Oh, arrête de jouer les mauvaises langues ! Pose-moi plutôt une question.  
\- Une question ?  
\- Oui, une question. Je ne peux pas tirer dans le vide tu comprends. »

Il réfléchit un moment, mais posa au final la première question qu'il lui était venue.

« Heu... Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tuer le Cù-Sìth facilement ?  
\- Pas très palpitant, mais je vais faire avec. »

Il mélangea les cartes soigneusement, avant de lui tendre le paquet.

« Vas-y, coupe-les. »

Bobby s’exécuta, puis il lui repassa le paquet qui fut étalé devant lui.

« Il faut que tu tires cinq cartes, après je les disposerai. »

Une nouvelle fois, il suivit ses directives, et tira cinq cartes, toujours face retournée. Crowley les récupéra, et les disposa en croix. Il retourna la première située sur la branche de gauche.

« C'est la question formulée. Regarde, carte du chariot : c'est la carte de la victoire.  
\- Mhh. »

Il n'était toujours pas convaincu par l'exactitude de la chose, c'était probablement juste une bête coïncidence. Mais il avait tellement l'air d'y croire qu'il n'osa pas le perturber. Il retourna la carte à l'opposée de la première.

« Ce sont les éléments défavorables. La carte de la tour ? Ça indique un imprévu. Il se peut qu'ils soient plusieurs, ou que la créature soit particulièrement coriace. Méfie-toi. »

Il retourna la carte du haut.

« Les éléments favorables... Les amoureux... Oh, c'est étrange de trouver cette carte dans ce genre de question, normalement cette carte indique de faire confiance à un partenaire ou aux gens en général. Ça a sûrement rapport avec le sort que j'ai apposé sur ton couteau, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres alternatives de réponse. »

Il tira la carte du bas.

« C'est la réponse à la question : l'empereur. C'est la force, mentale comme physique d'ailleurs. Ça indique une victoire future face à l'adversité. Donc bravo, tu n'y laisseras pas ta peau ! »

Il retourna la dernière carte.

« Ce sont les possibilités futures. Tiens, la carte de la lune. Ça indique que tu vas voir quelque chose sous un nouveau jour. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement quoi, mais ça sera lié à cette chasse. »

Il rangea ses cartes, et Bobby était toujours aussi incrédule. Il pensait toujours que c'était du pipeau, mais n'osait pas vraiment dire le contraire.

« Donc en gros, je vais pas pouvoir le tuer facilement.  
\- Non, il va y avoir un imprévu. Mais rien n'est jamais facile quand ça te concerne, Robert.  
\- J'sais bien, c'est le plus grand malheur de ma vie. »

Il soupira, et l’apprenti cartomancien rit un peu, finissant son verre. Il avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour ce vieux chasseur, peut-être plus que pour ses fils d'ailleurs. Au moins, il lui rentrait dedans, donnait du change, mais en même temps, semblait être une oreille attentive et compréhensive. C'était le premier à lui accorder une seconde chance, sans avoir insisté, sans douter, juste en prenant ses paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient. Rien que pour ça, il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant.

« Bon… J'vais repartir. J'ai quand même un peu de route à faire. »

Il se leva, reprit le couteau dans la cuisine, le coinça à l'intérieur de sa veste et prit la direction de la sortie. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Crowley griffonna quelque chose sur un papier arraché à la volée. Il se leva, et lui tendit.

« Tiens, c'est mon téléphone. »  
Bobby répliqua non sans un brin d'ironie.

« Il a changé ? C'est surprenant.  
\- 666, c'était déjà pris, un prêteur sur gage il paraît. Hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Bon courage, et n'oublie pas : les cartes ne mentent jamais.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Ils échangèrent une sorte de regard de défi, puis le chasseur referma la porte. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le revoir, ni qu'il accepte aussi facilement son changement. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être vu comme un démon, un monstre, l'ennemi à abattre, mais comme un égal, juste un autre homme, et c'était un soulagement immense. Il était prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, et Bobby semblait en être la porte d'entrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Cù-Sìth sont des des créatures du folklore écossais qui ont l'apparence de loup à la fourrure verte, de la taille d'un taureau. Ils ont le même rôle que les faucheuses.  
> La carte de la mort, d'où est tirer le titre du chapitre n'est pas une carte de mauvaise augure, bien au contraire: C'est la carte du renouveau.


	2. XVIII-La lune

Crowley avait toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait toujours pas pris le pli d'aller se coucher à des heures raisonnables après des siècles à ne pas dormir. Il grattouillait tranquillement la tête de sa chienne en regardant la télé, mais ça ne suffisait pas à éteindre son cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure. Il était toujours en proie aux remords, et s'il était heureux de s'être fait donner une seconde chance, il sentait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Alors quand le doute le rongeait, il se tournait toujours vers son jeu de tarot de Thoth. Oui, peut-être que tout ça c'était du vent, mais ça avait le mérite de le conforter dans ses incertitudes. 

Il détermina la carte de l'impératrice, idéale pour les questions sentimentales. Tout en coupant les cartes, il se posa un souhait fatidique : « Je veux que Robert me pardonne ». Il les retourna les cartes, une par une, fébrile. Il fallait qu'elle tombe dans les 11 premières pour que ça soit réalisé dans le mois mais... Elle tomba dans la dernière. Il soupira, puis recommença. Il avait tant de question à poser…

« Je veux qu'on devienne amis.»

Il la tira au bout de la 5ème carte. Dans deux semaines ? Si tôt ? A la bonne heure…

«Je veux qu'il revienne me voir. »

Il tira l'impératrice dans les premières cartes. Il reviendrait le voir dans la semaine. Il esquissa un sourire, rassuré, puis remarqua l'écran de son portable qui s'était allumé. Il le prit, et lut un message, dont l’émetteur l'étonnait.

 

Il fit les cent pas le plus nerveusement du monde, préparant du matériel de premier secours. Il était très prévoyant, et s'était dit qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri d'un accident un jour, surtout en flirtant toujours autant avec le surnaturel... Mais il espérait que ce n'était pas lui qui inaugurait la trousse de premier soin ce soir, mais cet abruti de chasseur qui n'avait aucun sens de la survie ! Il attendit une bonne demi-heure en se rongeant les ongles, et ce futt avec soulagement qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, de nouveau.

« Enfin !  
\- Tu m'excuseras, c'est pas facile de conduire avec un bras à moitié ouvert. »

Il soupira, et ne releva pas. Il lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé, et il s'installa à côté de lui. Il enleva délicatement le bandage de fortune qu'il avait fait, révélant une large trace de morsure.

« Effectivement, il t'a pas loupé… »

Crowley releva la manche de son t-shirt pour commencer à nettoyer la plaie, avec une application toute particulière. Il était sur le point de recoudre, quand le chiot se réveilla, se mettant à aboyer bruyamment et à grogner sur l'invité sans raison apparente.

« Qu'est qu'il a ? 'Tention, je suis pas d'humeur à me faire mordre une seconde fois ! »

Il s'adressait au chien, la regardant d'un œil mauvais.

« Rien, elle doit faire sa crise de jalousie, ça lui arrive parfois. Thelema, au panier, tout de suite ! »

Son ton autoritaire eu l'effet escompté, et le cabot se dirigea vers le dit panier les oreilles basses, la queue entre les jambes. Il reprit sa couture là où il l'avait laissée, et une fois les quelques points fait, il mit un bandage par-dessus le tout.

« Voilà, c'est presque comme neuf.  
\- Merci. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai pas que ça à faire et…  
\- Non, non, non, tu restes dormir ici ! Il est 5h du matin passé, tu vas pas prendre la route maintenant !  
\- Il va bientôt faire jour.  
\- Et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. »

Bobby bailla ostensiblement.

« Mais non ça va, j'ai l'habitude. »

Il ne dit rien, mais le fixa avec les bras croisés et d'un air fortement désapprobateur pendant au moins une bonne minute.

« ...Bon okay. Mais c'est bien parce que je tombe de sommeil ! »

Crowley esquissa un sourire vaguement victorieux, et alla lui chercher un oreiller et un plaid. Une fois la télé éteinte et le chien agressif récupéré, il alla lui-même se glisser dans ses draps. Se retournant dans son lit, quelque part dans cette mince frontière entre la veille et le sommeil, un constat s'imposa à lui.

Les cartes ne mentent pas.  
Les cartes ont toujours raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci les générateurs de messages d'iphone! Dommage qu'il n'y est pas d'emoji disponible dessus, ça aurait été encore mieux que les smileys pour Crowley.
> 
> Ce que fait Crowley avec ses cartes, c'est un tirage de voeux. On peut aussi tirer la carte du soleil à la place de l'impératrice, mais je préfère la symbolique de la carte de l'impératrice, qui représente l'amour, la compréhension, dans tout son côté maternelle. Je trouve qu'elle correspond très bien à Bobby, en faite (parce que les qualités """féminines""" ne sont pas un défaut même quand elle sont présentes chez un homme, au contraire. Papa ours powa).
> 
> Le jeu de tarot qu'il possède n'est pas un tarot de marseille mais de Toth, qui est le tarot inventé par Aleister Crowley, célèbre occultiste qui a servit plus ou moins de modèle aux perso du même noms (pourquoi au pluriel? Good omens les enfants, good omens...). La symbolique ainsi que quelque cartes sont changés, mais il reste sensiblement identique au tarot de marseille.


	3. X-La roue de la Fortune

Le soleil traversait déjà les volets de part en part, et la lumière vive posée sur ses yeux le réveilla. Crowley se tira du lit non sans difficultés, s'étira et ouvrit les volets. Oh, il devait bien être midi déjà. Il s'assit un moment sur le bord du lit, accordant à sa petite chienne le rituel maintenant sacré de la grattouille matinale. Il avait adopté cette petite teigneuse dès ses premières semaines sur terre, se sentant si seul qu'il prit la résolution de prendre un chien pour tromper sa solitude comme il le faisait déjà en Enfer, remplaçant ses sujets pas si fidèles dans son cœur par tous ces répugnants hellhounds, tellement plus loyaux. Finalement, il la prit sous le bras pour la poser au sol, et ouvrit la porte pour regagner le salon.

Appuyé sur l'encadrement, il regardait d'un air profondément amusé Bobby qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac à se carapater en douce.

« Se la jouer mauvais coup d'un soir avec cette alarme sur pattes dans les parages est une très mauvaise idée… »

En effet, Thelema aboyait copieusement sur le fuyard, qui fustigeait sans pouvoir autant l'arrêter. 

« Au pied, tout de suite ! »

Le chiot se tut, et gambada joyeusement jusqu'aux pieds de son maître.

« Bonjour Robert. Bien dormi ? »

Crowley souriait, mais il avait ce sourire un brin sarcastique, preuve qu'on ne changeait pas la nature profonde d'un caractère en un claquement de doigt.

« Salut…  
\- C'était très malpoli de ta part d'essayer de filer à l'anglaise, tu le sais ça ?   
\- Ouais, mais... Mais j'voulais pas déranger. »

Il se frottait nerveusement la nuque.

« Mais tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde ! Au contraire, un peu de compagnie est la bienvenue. Assis-toi, je vais te faire un café. Après promis, je te relâche.   
\- Okay… »

Bobby s'assit à la table de la cuisine, observant son hôte s'agiter dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama, les cheveux décoiffés. Lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles semblait n'avoir aucune gêne à déambuler de la sorte. 

Une fois les deux cafés prêts, il s'assit en face de lui, et jetant parfois un coup d'œil au chien, pour voir si celui-ci ne se décidait pas à repasser à l'attaque. Mais il somnolait tranquillement sur le canapé. Encore une fois, le silence s'installa, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le chasseur qui le rompit le premier, de but en blanc.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?  
\- ...Quoi ? »

Crowley écarquilla les yeux, c'était si soudain qu'il manqua de lâcher sa tasse. 

« Ben ouais : le sort, les points de sutures, la nuit... Pourquoi ? »

Il eu presque un air peiné, baissant un peu les yeux.

« ...Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me fais pas encore totalement confiance, hein ?  
-Non, enfin si, un peu. Mais j'pense que c'est normal, non ? »

Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité, l'autre étant que de toute façon, Bobby n'acceptait l'aide de personne, parce qu'il ne la méritait pas vraiment. Il était de son devoir d'aider les autres, pas l'inverse. Son interlocuteur but une gorgée de café, et releva les yeux.

« Oui je comprends tout à fait.  
\- ça répond toujours pas à ma question. »

Il soupira, posant sa tasse. Il fixa d'abord Bobby, puis son regard se perdit ailleurs, pour finalement y revenir. Il réfléchissait, hésitant... Il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« C'est... C'est ma façon à moi d'essayer de me racheter. Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais tout à fait ce que je t'ai fait, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me vois autrement que le démon que j'ai été. Je sais pas si je m'y prends bien, si j'en fais trop, je suis encore maladroit avec les autres êtres humains mais je veux prouver... Je veux te prouver que j'ai changé, et pour le meilleur. »

Il acheva ses derniers mots dans un petit sourire d'une sincérité que personne n'avait sûrement encore vue auparavant, et Bobby ne sut pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Il finit sa tasse, et entreprit de lui répondre.

« J'suis pas le plus facile pour ça, j'supporte pas qu'on m'aide à faire les choses.  
\- J'avais remarqué.  
\- ...Mais c'était sympa, merci.  
\- De rien, c'est normal. »

En fait il avait trouvé ses petites attentions plutôt touchantes. Il savait très bien ce que c'était que d'essayer d'oublier sa culpabilité en aidant les autres. Ainsi il ne pouvait que se retrouver dans son comportement, et ne pouvait nullement lui en vouloir. Il savait à quelle point c'était difficile, et l'envie de le prendre sous son aile l'avait effleuré. Mais il cauchemardait encore de ses nuits en Enfer, et il lui faudrait un peu de temps.

Il se leva, et cette fois-ci prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et pour de bon. Il se devait de rentrer chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour une urgence d'un chasseur en détresse qui n'aurait pas son portable... Il l'ouvrit, se fit une nouvelle fois japper copieusement dessus avant que le clebs ne se calme en obéissant à la voix de son maître.

« Rentre bien, fais attention à toi et n'hésite pas, ma porte t'est toujours grande ouverte.  
\- Ouais... A la prochaine. »

Bobby sortit, et Crowley eut une sorte de soupir entre le soulagement et le contentement, et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à la fenêtre de la cuisine pour le regarder partir. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il n’aurait à attendre que deux semaines grand maximum.

Car les cartes ne mentent jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pitbulls sont des chiens naturellement jaloux et protecteur de leur maître. Thelema n'y fait pas exception (d'ailleurs sachez que c'est encore un clin d'oeil à Alesteir Crowley-les gens vont pensés que je suis fétichiste, à force).
> 
> Voilà! Encore une fanfic écrite en un temps record pour cause de ship qui a l'effet d'un puits sans fond de headcanons,prompt, ect...Il reste tout à faire avec ces deux-là, et c'est assez merveilleux de pouvoir se dire qu'on est le premier à écrire sur tel ou tel sujet. Le privilège d'un rareship.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser! ♥


End file.
